


Prof,heard you paying to make babies?【manga/artwork】

by RBrichang



Series: Prof,heard you paying to make babies?【manga/artwork】 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuntboy, Dubious Consent, Impregnation, Intersex, M/M, Manga & Anime, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Smut, 孕夫, 男性妊娠, 男男生子
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBrichang/pseuds/RBrichang
Series: Prof,heard you paying to make babies?【manga/artwork】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

[This is my twitter](https://twitter.com/RBrichang)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 02

[This is my twitter](https://twitter.com/RBrichang)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 03

[This is my twitter](https://twitter.com/RBrichang)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. side story.

[This is my twitter](https://twitter.com/RBrichang)

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
